Through the Times
by Dragons-Twilight1992
Summary: Bella gets touched by a Weeping Angel. The Angel sends her back to 1916. She meets the Doctor when she arrives and he explains everything. In the years before she could go back to the Cullen's she travels with the Doctor, gets a job at Torchwood and UNIT and saves Donna Noble….
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

 **Author's Note 1: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker.**

* * *

 **Introduction**

Bella gets touched by a Weeping Angel. The Angel sends her back to 1916. She meets the Doctor when she arrives and he explains everything. In the years before she could go back to the Cullen's she travels with the Doctor, gets a job at Torchwood and UNIT and saves Donna Noble….

* * *

 **Chapter .1.**

* * *

 **Bella's POV**

I have convinced Edward to let me go to Hoquiam to a bookstore. Looking over the titles I pick a few and bring them to the counter. I pay and walk outside and I bump into a statue. An Angel. What the hell is that doing in the middle of the street? I can hear my phone ringing. The one Edward insisted on getting me. I look down to take it out of my pocket when I begin spinning. I hit the ground hard. I gasp as I look around this wasn't Hoquiam! How on earth did I get here?

I try ringing Edward but it doesn't work neither does Alice, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, Carlisle, Esme, Jacob and Charlie.

I see a boy selling newspapers I decide I need to find out where I am.

"Can I please borrow a paper please?" I ask the boy

"It will cost you", the boy says

"I just need to check something. I will give it right back", I say

"Well for a pretty lady I will give you one", the boy says handing me a paper

I am shocked at what I read.

 _Chicago Times_

 _16_ _th_ _of March 1916_

"How?" I whisper

"Your not from around here", a man say

He was wearing a leather jacket and had black hair pulling out a screwdriver, "You were touched by an Angel. I am sorry"

"What has happened to me?" I ask

"First what is your name?" the man asks

"Isabella Marie Swan. I like Bella", I reply

"I am the Doctor", the Doctor says

"Doctor Who?" I ask

"Just the Doctor. What year did you leave?" the Doctor asks

"2005. How can I be in 1916?" I ask

The Doctor sighs, "Let's go somewhere private and I will explain"

"I guess", I say not having any choice

He leads me to a blue box.

"This is my ship", the Doctor says

"Ship?" I ask

"I am an alien. I am from a planet called Gallifrey", the Doctor says

"Your crazy!" I say

"Look inside", the Doctor says opening the door

I gasp in shock it was bigger on the inside.

"How?" I ask

"My people's technology. Now to explain. You were touched by a Weeping Angel. Weeping Angels their distinct weeping appearance. They are known for being kind murderous psychopaths, eradicating their victims mercifully by dropping them into the past and letting them live out their full lives, just in a different time period. This, in turn, allowed them to live off the remaining time energy of the victim's life", the Doctor explains

Time Travel? That is impossible!

"But that is not possible", I say

"Look around you it is", the Doctor says

"Doctor you back?" a female says walking into the room with a man, "Who is this?"

"Bella Swan. She was touched by an Angel. Bella this is my companions Rose Tyler and Captain Jack Harkness", the Doctor says

"Pleasure is mine", Jack says kissing my hand

"Nice to meet you", Rose says

"You too. This is a time machine isn't it?" I ask

"Yes it is called a TARDIS. Time And Relative Dimension In Space", the Doctor says

"Then can't you take me back?" I ask hopefully

"I can't. It would cause a paradox…", the Doctor says

The Doctor explains why I can't go back to the Cullen's till the human me is gone. I thought about asking him to take me to that time. But I realised this is a chance I have to see a human Edward.

"So I am stuck here. But at least my boyfriend I can meet will be human", I say

"Human?" Rose asks

"They are vampires. They drink the blood of animals. They have gold eyes. While human drinking vampires have red eyes", I explain

"Interesting. I might see you in a few years. You will just have to call me", the Doctor says

"My phone doesn't work", I say holding out my phone

"I can fix that. But before you do. You can't contact anyone from your life. It will cause a paradox. So this is just to get a hold of me or Rose ok?" the Doctor asks

"I get it", I say saddened that it would be many decades before I see the ones I love again

I will see Edward. I will make it my goal.

The Doctor puts his sonic screwdriver over my phone and then hands it back.

"It now has the TARDIS number, Jack's number and Rose's number. Now that is sorted you better get going", the Doctor says

"Thank you. Will I see any of you again?" I ask

"Maybe", the Doctor says

"How can I go out there dressed like this?" I ask

"Doctor she can use the wardrobe room. She can have one of the dresses", Rose says smiling

"I guess. Rose show her where to go", the Doctor says

I follow Rose to a room full of clothes.

"You will need to fit in. I think in this time you need under garments", Rose says, "Can you show us an outfit for Bella?" Rose says to the room

"What?" I ask

"The TARDIS is alive. She can help. Look there is an outfit", Rose says pointing at the bed

The dress was blue. I sigh I don't like dresses. But I am in the 1900's. Rose helps me put on the garments and I put on the dress. I am going to have to like this type of fashion. Once dressed I start to say my goodbyes to the Doctor, Rose and Jack.

"Thank you all. I hope to see you sometime", I say

"Good luck", the Doctor says

"See you around gorgeous", Jack says with a wink

"Good luck", Rose says hugging me

"Thanks. See you all around", I say walking out of the TARDIS

I watch the TARDIS disappear. I sigh. Well I need to find the Masen property. I walk through the streets. I wasn't paying attention and I bumped into someone.

"Mother are you alright?" a bronze haired boy asks with green eyes

I know he is Edward. I can't believe I found him.

"I am so sorry Ma'am", I say to the woman

"It is ok. Are you alright? You look lost", the woman says

"A woman of your beauty should not be out alone", Edward says to me

"I have come to America to escape the war", I say, "I haven't got a home yet. I will have to find work"

"Don't you have any family?" Edward asks

"No. I am on my own", I say

"You must come home with us then! I will not allow you to sleep on the streets. I am Elizabeth Masen by the way", Elizabeth says

"I am Edward Anthony Masen Jr", Edward says kissing my hand, "What is your name?"

"Isabel Maria Swain", I say keeping close to my original name

"How old are you Miss Swain?" Edward asks

"15", I say blushing

"When then that settles it. You are coming home with us", Elizabeth says

"I don't really want to impose", I say softly

"She won't be will she Mother?" Edward asks his emerald eyes shining at me

I see Elizabeth look between Edward and I think she can see the connection.

"I don't have any money", I say

"That's alright dear. Come along we will get you some clothes", Elizabeth says

Elizabeth and Edward take me shopping buying me lot of clothes. They then show me to the house. It was beautiful. I loved it.

"This is beautiful", I say as I look around inside

Edward shows me around the home. He asks questions and I give him vague answers. I meet Edward Sr at dinner he was ok. Elizabeth asked me some questions. I answered them as truthfully as I could. When I retire to the room Elizabeth gave me I look out at the stars. I wonder what my disappearance is doing in 2005. But I have no way of knowing. I change and get out of my dress and into my nightwear.

"I am sorry Charlie please forgive me", I say falling asleep

Thinking about my father. What is he going to do when I don't come home?...

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note 1: Chapters for this story will take a while after this one to get out as I had a hacker get into my computer and destoryed all the work I did. So please bear with me as I try and rebuild my files from scratch. Thank You**

 **Author's Note 2: HAPPY 24th BIRTHDAY TO ME**

* * *

 **Chapter .2.**

* * *

 **Bella's POV**

I wake with a start. This is not my bed. Then I remember what happened yesterday. I had been sent back in time and I had no way of getting home without causing a paradox according to this Doctor I meet. But I kind off like living here. Even though I have only spent less of a day here. I made a promise to myself that I will enjoy being with human Edward then when he is turned ask Carlisle to change me. Then I will have to live on my own till I catch up with the time the Angel took me. It is very confusing. But I think I have it all worked out.

There was a knock on my door being me out of my thoughts.

"Isabel?" I hear Elizabeth call

"Yes Mrs Masen?" I ask opening the door

"I found some clothes for you too wear. We will go shopping today to find more clothes for you. It will just be you and me. Is that ok?" Elizabeth asks

"You didn't have to Mrs Masen", I say blushing

"It is no trouble. Now get changed breakfast is nearly ready", Elizabeth says handing me the clothes she had picked out, "I am sending a maid up to help you"

"Thank you Mrs Masen", I say with a small smile

"Call me Elizabeth", Elizabeth says to me

"Are you sure Mrs Masen?" I ask

"Yes. You will be staying a while. And I get the feeling you and my Edward will become more then just friends. Now get dressed. The maid will be up in a minute to help you", Elizabeth says

After she is gone I look at the clothes and groan it was a green long dress. I sigh I am going to have to get used to dresses. In this time. I better put it on. The maid named Marie comes in and helps me into the dress. I am going to have to quickly learn how. Rose showing me yesterday wasn't enough. I would have to pay more attention. I was a little overwhelmed yesterday after landing here in 1916 as I had just left 2005. And a vampire Edward now I had the human Edward to get to know.

"Thank you", I say to the maid as she finishes helping me

"Your welcome Miss", the maid says

I walk down the stairs and find the dinning room. Edward greets me with a smile. He rises from his chair and pulls out a chair for me. I blush and take a seat.

"Thank you Edward", I say giving him a smile

"Your welcome", Edward says sitting down next to me

Our eyes meet again. I blush at how lovely his emerald green eyes are. They are just as lovely as his gold vampire eyes. I eat my breakfast it was different from what I am used too.

"Now Isabel we will be going out today. We will get your clothes", Elizabeth says

"I don't have any money", I say softly

"Don't worry dear. We will cover it", Elizabeth says kindly

"Thank you Ma'am", I say

"Elizabeth. I told you too call me Elizabeth", Elizabeth replies

"Ok Elizabeth", I say giving in

"Do you want me to go with the both off you mother?" Edward asks

"No you shouldn't your father has a party tonight and we are all going. I want to get Isabel a nice dress", Elizabeth states

"Speaking of parties. Isabel would you do me the honour of letting me escort you too the party?" Edward asks me

"Of course you can escort me I would like nothing more", I say

"Well then we better go. All finished Isabel? We need to get you a beautiful dress for tonight" Elizabeth asks

"I am finished. I loved it", I say smiling, ever though it wasn't my normal food I did like it

We leave the house an hour later. Elizabeth immediately begins pulling clothes for me to try on. She gets me a whole new wardrobe. I enjoy my time with Elizabeth. She is very kind. I am sadden that she will died in a couple of years. I wish I could save her. But Jack told me I can't mess with time.

"Do you have any favourite colour for a dress?" Elizabeth asks pulling me to a formal dress store

"I like blue", I say knowing the future Edward loved the colour on me

I hope he likes this colour on me when he is human.

"Blue will go well with you. Let's see. How about this?" Elizabeth asks pulling at a long open sleeves dress with detailed lace

It was beautiful. But I didn't know if I could pull it off.

"I don't know if I can pull a dress like that off", I admit

"Nonsense I believe you can. My son will be speech less when he sees you. Try it on", Elizabeth says

I put the dress on managing to get it on myself. I leave the change room and show Elizabeth.

"My Edward will be speechless seeing you. I know you two are meant to be", Elizabeth says as we head back to the house

"How do you know?" I ask

"I see the same spark I that is in my husbands eyes. That are in the both off you. I know it has only been a day. But I know", Elizabeth says as we walk, "You two will be wonderful together"

"Thanks Elizabeth", I say

"Where are your family?" Elizabeth asks gently

"They are dead", I lie

"Oh I am sorry. So you really don't have any other family?" Elizabeth asks

"Not at this time", I say truthfully

"Well you stay with us. You will become part of the family", Elizabeth says

We arrive back at the Masen house. Edward greets us when we enter.

"Let me take your bags", Edward says

"Don't look in those bags Edward Anthony Masen", Elizabeth says sternly

"Ok Mother. I won't", Edward says

"Now Isabel we need to get you ready for tonight", Elizabeth says guiding me to my room after Edward put the bags in my room

Elizabeth helps me all afternoon to get ready in my new dress. She does my hair in the fashion of this time. She leaves the room to get changed herself. I look at myself in the mirror. I hardly recognise myself. Elizabeth walks in with a velvet box.

"Isabel I would like you to wear this for the night. It will go well with your dress", Elizabeth says opening the velvet

It was a beautiful pearl necklace. It was lovely. Elizabeth puts it on around my neck.

"There just the right touch", Elizabeth comments, "Edward is going to be speechless"

"Mother, Father wants us too leave now", Edward calls from outside

"Let's go my dear", Elizabeth says

"Elizabeth I don't know how to dance or be comfortable at a party", I say

"Don't worry Edward will help you. You will do just fine", Elizabeth reassures me leaving the room

I follow behind her hesitantly. I am really nervous. What will Edward think? Would Elizabeth be right? I appear at the top of the stairs and Edward gazes at me. His eyes lighting up. I see the light in his human eyes like I did see in his vampire eyes.

"Miss Swain will you allow me to escort you to the party tonight?" Edward asks bowing to me and extending his hand to me

"I would love you too", I say blushing

Edward takes my arm and leads me into the a ballroom. Lots of people were talking some of the younger ones, around my age where looking at me and glaring as they noticed I was on Edward's arm.

"Edward darling who is this?" a woman asks

"This is Isabel. Isabel this is Cornelia", Edward says introduced us

"Pleasure", Cornelia says before turning back to Edward, "Dance with darling"

"I will stay with Isabel. She needs me. Isabel would you like to dance?" Edward asks me

"I can't dance", I says blushing again

"Your blush is beautiful", Edward says stroking my face like he did when he was a vampire

"Thank you", I say blushing a deeper red

"I am sure I can teacher you to dance. It is not as hard as it looks", Edward says leading me to the dance floor

Edward doesn't seem to mind when I step on his toes. He is being really patient with me. I actually had fun at this party. Edward hardly left my side. All the girls tried to get to Edward but he turned them down.

I smile in my room as I get out of my clothes. I loved spending the night with Edward. I had learned a lot about Edward especially when he played the piano for everyone. He was still amazing even as a human he was graceful. Once again I look at the sky from my window.

"Charlie I am love it here. I am sorry I left you", I say softly to the skies

Turning to bed for the night she says a pray and lays down not knowing what will happen now…

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


	3. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

 **I am rewriting this story the first chapter will be the same but a Prologue the rest will be different. It will have the same name too only with rewritten added.**

 **Thanks**

 **Dragons_Twilight199**


End file.
